The Redemtion of Kazuya Misima
by JACK NAIPER
Summary: What if Kazuya didn't kill his grandfather after defeating him? What if he chose to save him and stop letting hate and revenge rule his life? What else will change because of this choice? Can kazuya truly be good? Will devil ever truly be vanquished?
1. Chapter 1

Redemption of Kazuya

Chapter 1

Kazuya Mishima was considered to be many things and had made many choices in what road he was going to take, in his life of hardship and pain. Thrown down a cliff by his father when he was 8 years old, because he was considered to weak to be his son had left him scared in more ways then one. Aside from leaving him with a rather huge gash on his chest that he just KNEW would never heal, it awoke him to the harsh realities of life and how it would kick your ass if you didn't know what you were doing. He resolved on that day to get revenge. As the unfortunate 8 year old boy lay almost dead at the bottom of the cliff, an entity appeared to him and told him that, if he accepted it into his life, he would have power he could only dream of. It introduced itself as "Devil" and said that it would allow him to defeat his father Heihachi. He took this offer, trained for years, and during the first King of Iron Fist Tournament, defeated his father and claimed his company The Mishima Zaibatsu for his own. Two years passed and Kazuya ruled the company with an iron will, and thanks to the influence of Devil, who was a now a large and very real part of Kazuya, ran it with no remorse or compassion. Murder, theft, extortion, drug trafficking, and illegal animal experimentation were some of the main things done while he was in power, just to name a few. A bit later on he heard that his father was still alive and wanted to reclaim his honor and power. Kazuya smirked evilly as he announced the King of Iron Fist Tournament 2. He would use it to draw his bastard father out of hiding and show the world HE was still the number one fighter. All he had to do was wait. Eventually they met up at the final stage of the tournament and a fight commenced. It was like nothing most men had ever seen! The fight lasted for almost 2 hours with both combatants evenly matched, eventually Heihachi defeated a devil powered Kazuya and, realizing he was too dangerous to be left alive, promptly threw him into the mouth of a volcano.

We all have our bad days.

During the 18 years between the second and forth tournaments, (In which Kazuya would have a son he knew nothing about, who would grow up to hate the Mishima side of his family and hold a grudge against Heihachi almost as deeply as Kazuya did) his remains would be picked up by the Mishima Zaibatsu's main rivals, G Corporation. They brought Kazuya back to life and he swore he would take everything back! Well, that didn't go over to well. After being beaten (yet AGAIN) by his father and taken to Hon-Maru were he saw his son Jin Kazama (albeit chained up) for the first time. It was at this point Devil decided to take over Kazuya, and try and rip out the other half of the Devil Gene that has been inside of Jin for the past 19 years. Well, this doesn't roll to well with Jin, so after some physiological mind fucking, father and son foought it out. Jin promptly kicks his dads ass (Kazuya gets his ass handed to him a lot huh?) and turns to fight his dear, sweet grandfather.

"What a pathetic wretch... You worthless coward!" Heihachi yells at his son. After contemplating how his own spawn could be so weak, he then turns and fights his grandson. The same thing happens to him too. (Never mess with an emo, Japanese teenager with daddy issues and devil powers, it just wont end well.) After growing wings thanks to his half of the devil gene, jin fly's threw the roof of Hon-Maru and leaves Kazuya and Heihachi to the hands of fate.

As it turns out, fate has something BIG against these 2 people. About 5 seconds after they wake up from the ass kicking they both got, a huge amount of Jack-4 robots from G-Corporation bust in threw the roof. At first, Heihachi suspected that Kazuya was responsible for the intrusion but realized that Kazuya was just as bewildered by the sudden attack.

"Why are you here?" tells Heihachi as the wave of Jack 4s approaches. Heihachi and Kazuya team up and battle waves of Jack 4s but reinforcements appear as fast as the Jacks are destroyed.

Heihachi starts to lose his breath. Kazuya then betrays Heihachi, throwing him into the middle of the army of Jacks, and uses the opportunity to escape from Honmaru. Shortly after, Hon-Maru is devastated by a huge explosion and Heihachi goes flying, landing in a graveyard. During this time Jinpachi Mishima founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Heihachi's father and Kazuya's grandfather (and the person Kazuya was by far the closest and most loving to during his childhood) rises up from the ruins of Hon-Maru possessed by some sort of demon. The once, very kind man, now seeks to fill the world with darkness. He quietly takes back his company that was stolen from him by his (now presumed dead) son and announces the King of iron Fist Tournament 5. Kazuya enters to make G-Corporation pay and to see if his grandfather is really still alive.

Kazuya defeats many people on his way to Jinpachi, including his father who had survived the explosion. He finally got to Jinpachi himself, in the final stage of the tournament. He expressed actual joy as well as true respect when he saw him for the first time in over 40 years. Kazuya bows to Jinpachi and says that it is an honor to meet him again. At this point Jinpachi is almost fully lost to the demon that possessed him and begs Kazuya to fight him.

Kazuya fights and defeats his grandfather and the demon in jinpachi finally leaves him. As Kazuya looks down at his grandfathers wounded form, he holds him in his arms and actually SMILES as he remembers the times they had together. All of a sudden the devil inside Kazuya tries to take control and have him kill his grandfather!

But it appears Kazuya's love for jinpachi is too great to be defeated, even with "Devil" screaming at him inside his head to kill him.

Resolving that he would not allow another person to die because of his petty actions of revenge and bad choices, he picks up jinpachi and takes him to where he knows he will make a full recovery...The Mishima family estate! He had defeated his father at a earlier point in the tournament and assumed he too would be going back there. He almost laughed when imagined what the old mans face was going to look like when he saw _**this.**_

Yes Kazuya Mishima was called a lot of bad things in his life. He had done inhuman things without a second thought and had made many, many bad choices, but this was one choice, he was sure, finally, he had made correctly.


	2. Chapter 2 A long ride

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

(This is an AU where Kazuya won the 5th tournament but didn't kill his grandfather because of how close they are. There are a few things I left out because I am assuming anyone who reads this will already have a clear picture of what has happened in the world of "Tekken" so far)

Chapter 2

Kazuya continued carrying Jinpachi's hurt but alive body across the terrain that was the final stage of the tournament, in the direction of a helicopter he had called in for about 5 minuets ago (he still had a few connections after all). It would take about a half hour for them to reach where they wanted to go.

Once they got into it and he sat jinpachi on the seat next to him, Kazuya took this time to reflect on what had just taken place.

He took control of "devil" at his strongest and beat him back

He had saved his grandfathers life of his own choice and was now taking him to be healed.

He could possibly find out more about this "devil gene" and if there was a way to get rid of it.

He let his thoughts drift a bit when he noticed Jinpachi's breathing was getting stronger and more even paced. Perhaps he would soon wake up? What in the world would he say? "Hello grandpa, how are you? I just saved you from a demon and am now taking you back to the family estate to be healed. I know we haven't sen each-other in over 40 years but that's because you were stuck under a building without my knowledge and I had a nasty incident with a cliff and a bit later, a volcano, nice weather isn't it?"

Well he soon found out that he had little time to think of what he could possibly say to make the situation a bit less odd because "old man mishima" took that moment to return to the world of the living.

"Kazuya?" he said in a somewhat weak but steady voice. "Where are we?"

Kazuya spoke in a rather genital voice, "Hey grampa, we are on a helicopter, on our way back to the family mansion, I saved you from what ever the hell it was that had a hold over you and now were going to get you some medial attention.

Jinpachi smiled and jokingly said, "HA! Is that all? And I thought today was going to be a rough one!"

For some strange reason Kazuya found that to be one of the funniest things he had heard in years and promptly laughed long and hard. "He hasn't changed much" Kazuya thought to himself, still makes a mole hill out of a mountain! Suddenly jinpachi place his hand on Kazuya's cheek, gave him a hug and said "You look good my boy, at least _you_ still have your hair" They both couldn't stop laughing for about 20 minuets after that.

When all that was done, jinpachi suddenly took on a more serious tone and asked, "So what has gone on in the past 40 years? I don't remember you having that scar on your chest, or being an adult for that matter. I have been missing in action for a while my boy, you'll have to fill me in. Tell me, do I have any great-grandchildren to look forward to seeing?" he asked with a grin.

That question brought Kazuya back to reality and he began to go over everything that had happened in all that time. Jin, Jun and his time with her, G-Corporation, his fathers fall, and everything else.

Kazuya face palmed and sighed, "This is going to be a _**long**_ ride" he thought out loud.


End file.
